


It's a new year

by Dalankar



Category: MBLAQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Counting down to the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a new year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone!

MBLAQ

Seungho is already a little drunk.

 

"Thunder, my hardworking dongsaeng!" Seungho cries, throwing an arm over Thunder's shoulders. Thunder sighs and corrects his initial assessment. Seungho is very, very drunk.

 

"Hyung." Thunder tries to shift under the weight of his mighty leader. "Hyung, you're going to break my neck."

 

Lucky for him, Seungho soon loses interest in him and turns away to drape over Byunghee, who takes this invasion more than happily.

They're waiting for the New Year fireworks on their apartment balcony, accompanied by an abundance of alcohol. Some of them are well on their way to pass out before midnight or fall off the balcony, whichever may come first. Sadly, they're only four of them tonight. Joon had gone to a party thrown by one of his actor friends. He had  promised to come home before 12 o'clock but alas, it is 15 minutes to 12 and Mir is a sad sight over there, hanging on the railing, eyes fixed somewhere in the distant city scape.

 

"Mir," Thunder calls.

 

"You need to drink more!" Seungho exclaims, throwing this out as a remedy for all forms of pain, physical or otherwise. Mir remains a sad figure by the railing.

 

"Mireu, come sit down," Byunghee calls.

 

"He said he'd be here," Mir tells them. "He'll come."

 

Thunder shares a worried look with Byunghee. Thunder's watch tells him that there is only five minutes left of 2013. He wonders wherever Joon is, if he's even aware of the time, if he knows they're waiting for him, that Mir is waiting for him. Thunder thinks it highly unlikely that Joon would even know where he is right now, let alone where he should be.

 

Then he hears something crash to the floor back in the apartment, followed by a loud voice exclaiming. "Oh fuck! Who put that there!"

 

Thunder laughs. Only one person would ever trip over the coffee table that had been in the same place since they had first moved in.

 

"Joon hyung!" Mir yells happily just as the door to the balcony opens and Joon emerges, mostly unscathed from the apartment.

 

"I told you I'd make it," Joon announces brightly. Mir launches himself at Joon who laughs and catches Mir with both hands.

 

They count down to the New Year together. Seungho stays upright with Byunghee's help and Joon wraps an arm around both Mir and Thunder and they yell out the end of 2013. Thunder hopes that this New Year will be just as spectacular as the fireworks.

 

SHINee

 

Of course there is chicken. Onew has made it a tradition.

 

"To make sure we don't run out of chicken in the New Year," Onew tells them when Taemin asks.

 

"But hyung unless the world ends next year, is that really going to happen?" Jonghyun asks, shifting so that he's practically sitting in Key's lap, who appears to be in a kind mood tonight, and doesn't throw Jonghyun on to the floor.

 

Onew looks at him with wide eyes. "But the world might end next year," he whispers in a hushed voice.

 

Minho, who is home tonight by some miracle, pops a nugget into his mouth. "It's highly unlikely, hyung," he tells them in a voice that tells them he's prepared to back up that statement with figures and graphs. No one comments on the subject any further. They had made the mistake once before and had had to sit through a whole hour of Minho discussing the benefits of renewable energy.

 

"Hyung, is it time yet?" Taemin asks in a sleepy voice, head already drooping back on the couch.

 

"Four minutes, Taeminie. Don't fall asleep," Key tells him.

 

"Okay. SHINee. Let's everyone be healthy in the New Year." Onew starts their New Year wishes.

 

"Let's make great music in 2014," Jonghyun adds, intertwining a hand with Key's.

 

"Let's make up for wasted time in the new year," Key says, making Jonghyun turn around to look at him and smile like it's the best thing he's ever heard.

 

"Let's be happy next year," Minho wishes, ignoring the lovey dovey-ness next to him and watching the countdown on TV.

 

"Let's always stay together," Taemin says softly and they all stare at him. Taemin shrugs. "It's what I want."

 

The count down on the TV hits 00.00. Jonghyun kisses Key. Minho texts Leeteuk, Siwon, and Donghae to wish them a happy New Year. Taemin texts Kai to tell him to work hard if he wants to steal the best dancer crown from him and follows with another text that wishes him a happy new year and tells him to keep dreaming. Onew is reaching for the chicken when his phone buzzes. He reluctantly peers at it.

 

He smiles at the message. _Onew-ya. Happy New Year_. From Joon hyung.

 

_Onew. Let's work together in the New Year. Stay healthy._ Onew grins. From K.Will hyung.

 

_Happy New Year. Let's not watch any more documentaries about volcanoes._ From Junhyung.

 

Onew inhales three chicken nuggets and sets about to start the New Year.

 

Super Junior

 

Hyukjae wakes up three minutes to the New Year. He glances blearily at the clock and thinks he should probably mark this occasion somehow, it being the beginning of a whole new year and all. He prods Donghae on the side. Donghae squirms.

 

"Hae. Donghae. Wake up." Hyukjae prods him again. Donghae pushes at him sleepily.

 

"'m a sleep," Donghae complains.

 

Hyukjae sits up on the bed. "It'll be 2014 in-" he glances at the clock again. It blinks at him in all its digital glory. "-two minutes. We should...uh...we should do something."

 

"Should have thought about that before you went to sleep," Donghae mumbles, slowly sitting up beside him.

 

Hyukjae agrees. But he's determined to not have any regrets for the year.

 

"I liked 2013. It was a good year," Hyukjae says firmly. "A good year," he repeats for emphasis.

 

"Super show 5. Hawaii. Blue world. Pirates," Donghae lists, counting with his fingers. "Still you," he adds last.

 

Hyukjae smiles at him. "Still you," Hyukjae agrees.

 

 "It was the best part." Donghae looks at him with warm, sleepy eyes. "Because I got to do it with you."

 

Hyukjae turns a little so he can lean their heads together.

 

"2014 will be the best," Donghae tells him. Hyukjae smiles.

 

"Why is that?"

 

They hear the fireworks going off in the distance. It is the New Year.

 

"Because I get to spend it with you."

 

Hyukjae wraps a hand around Donghae's shoulders and kisses him on the lips.

 

"Happy New Year, Lee Donghae."

 

Donghae smiles. "Happy New Year, my Hyukjae."

 

***


End file.
